The surface of the herpesvirion has not been rigorously analyzed in recent years, even though recombinant DNA technology has allowed reconstruction of synthetic capsids. The interest of this laboratory is directed towards the structure: function relationships of viral glycoproteins found in the envelope which surrounds the herpesviral capsid. In a recent study using high resolution immunoscanning electron microscopy (J.E.M. 46: 171, 1997:, we demonstrated markedly different patterns of glycoprotein localization on the surface of the virion. The above study also failed to demonstrate the typical "spike forms" which have been traditionally described in older publications. Future studies will examine the viral surface projections at a higher resolution.